A New Terror
by Spectral
Summary: *CH17 is up*The future of the Blitz Team. It is full of surprises and other exciting things.
1. Intro

****

ZOIDS

A New Terror

By: Spectral

Note: I do not own ZOIDS or its characters. Here is a list of the characters that I do own: Peter, The Strike Ray, Cassandra, The Black Wing Liger, The Shadow Cat, Phantom, Mizuki, Vince, Renegade, The Shadow Stalker Team, Shane, Edd, and The Dark Claws.

****

Judge: Ready…FIGHT!

A White Blade Liger roared. A small, black Helcat-like Zoid next to it did the same. A Spino-Sappa activated its saws and took a step forward. A blue Manta Ray like zoid flew overhead. 

The four yellow Command Wolves that were on the other side of the battlefield opened fire. The Blade Liger activated its energy shield, the Spino-Sappa ducked behind the shield, the Shadow Cat dove to the side, and the Strike Ray flew up into the air.

****

Peter: What's going on, Mizuki?

****

Mizuki: I'm avoiding the attack!

****

Vince: Stop hiding behind my shield!

****

Shane: Shadow Claw!

The Shadow Cat jumped into the air and its claws began to glow purple. It clawed through one Command Wolf and ran past the others. The Blade Liger lowered its shield and its blades. It charged forward and sliced through two of the wolf type zoids. The Strike Ray dove down and opened fire. The Command Wolf opened fire. It was too distracted by the Strike Ray to dodge the Spino-Sappa's blade attack.

****

Judge: Battle Over, Battle Over. The winner is the Blitz Team!

Peter, Mizuki, Vince, and Shane cheered as the battlefield melted. It was all just a hologram. Everything except for the Command Wolves. 

****

Tom: Good work kids. 

Tom walked into the room and over to the four zoids. The cockpits opened and four children jumped out. (Ages: Peter- 14 Mizuki- 12, Vince- 12, Shane-11)  
  
**Shane**: Thanks Dad, but when do we get to be in a real battle?

****

Tom: You'll have to talk to your mother about that. Now load your Zoids into the Hover-Cargo, we have to get back to the Taros base.

The kids loaded their Zoids into the Hover-Cargo and went to the bridge. Tom was already there.

****

Tom: Everyone ready?

****

Everyone: Yes.

****

Tom: Then let's go.

The Hover-Cargo pulled out of Phantom's underground base and set off for the Taros Base. 

**Minutes later**

The Snail-Type transport pulled into the hanger and its five passengers exited. Cassandra, Naomi, Pierce, and Leena were all waiting in the hanger.

****

Naomi: So how'd the training go?

****

Tom: They're all getting better. A few more training sessions and they might be ready for a real battle.

****

Naomi, Leena, Pierce, and Cassandra: We'll see.

****

Tom: So what are you all doing here in the hanger?

****

Pierce: We're going out.

****

Cassandra: And we're leaving the kids with you and the rest of the guys.

The four women jumped in a jeep and drove off to the city. Tom just sighed. Then he and the kids went into the base.

The Blitz Team had changed over the years. Tom didn't put his mask on unless in battle or when in the city. Cassandra had donned her own mask becoming the Shadow. Both she and Tom had become masked crime-fighters in the nearby cities and towns.

Dr. Taros had died about two years after Tom's return, but he left plans for the new zoids, The Shadow Cat and the Strike Ray. 

Even after Bit and Leena had gotten married, Harry still goes after Leena. His plans and plots usually end up with him being hurt very painfully in some way.

The BackDraft group had been rebuilt. They almost started a full-scale war but quickly changed their minds when they learned that the Phantom was still alive.

The Taros base was crowded. Bit, Leena, Vince, Brad, Naomi, Mizuki, Pierce, Jamie, Peter, Tom, Cassandra, and Shane all lived in the Blitz Team base. Jamie wasn't the only one cooking, cleaning, and doing all the work. He now had the help of Tom (who was kept out of the kitchen), all four kids, Pierce, Bit, and Cassandra. 

The Blitz Team had become one of the top-ranked S Class teams. They were only a few more battles away from qualifying for the X-Type tournament. Jamie didn't have to work as hard on strategy anymore because the team now had a wide variety of zoids.

**Lounge**

Bit and Brad were in the Lounge watching TV. The kids walked into the room and Bit and Brad looked up.

****

Brad: Hi guys.

****

Mizuki: Hi daddy.

Tom walked into the room and fell onto the couch.

****

Bit: What's up?

****

Tom: Pierce, Cassandra, Leena, and Naomi just went out. They left the kids with us…

****

Bit: Bye! I'm taking Liger out for a run.

****

Brad: Wait! I'm taking the Fox out for a run too!

Bit and Brad rushed out of the room and Tom just glared at them angrily. Tom them looked back to the kids.

****

Tom: *Mumbling* Why am I always stuck babysitting? *End mumbling* Well what to do… I know! Let's go bother Harry Champ.

****

Kids: YEAH!

The Kids ran out the door and Tom followed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time: 

Survival Training


	2. Chaos

****

ZOIDS

A New Terror

Chapter 2

By: Spectral

Note: I do not own ZOIDS or its characters. Here is a list of the characters that I do own: Peter, The Strike Ray, Cassandra, The Black Wing Liger, The Shadow Cat, Phantom, Mizuki, Vince, Renegade, The Shadow Stalker Team, Shane, Edd, and The Dark Claws.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

****

Harry: I've finally come up with the perfect plan to get my Leena!

****

Benjamin: Give it up Harry! She married!

****

Sabastian: And she has a son!

****

Harry: The King won't let a little thing like that stop him!

****

Vince, Shane, Mizuki, and Peter: ATTACK THE CHAMP!

Harry was suddenly tackled by the four kids. Tom walked into the base and picked up a cup of coffee. 

****

Harry: AHHHHHH!

The kids stopped attacking Harry and started laughing. Harry pulled himself off the floor and looked around.

****

Harry: Hi kids…and Tom.

****

Tom: Hey Harry.

****

Benjamin: Why are you here?

****

Tom: The girls went out and Bit and Brad left the kids with me. They all wanted to come and see Harry.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Everyone looked over at the blinking red light on Tom's watch.

****

Tom: Oh great, emergency. Harry, can you watch the kids?

****

Harry: …

****

Tom: *Pulls on mask* Thanks. Be good kids.

****

Kids: *Evils grins* We will…

Tom jumped out of a nearby window and took off. As soon as Tom was out of sight, the kids turned to Harry, Benjamin, and Sabastian with evil smiles.

**City**

Phantom landed on the roof of a building. A few seconds later the Shadow landed next to him. Shadow had a mask that was identical to Phantom's but it had a hole in the back so her hair could hang out.

****

Shadow: Another bank robbery?

****

Phantom: Yep.

****

Shadow: Let's go.

Both masked people jumped off the building. 

**Bank**

****

Robber1: *Holds up gun* Hurry before those two masked morons show up!

Three other gun-toting robbers ran from the vault with bags of money over their backs. Suddenly the doors were covered by smoke. 

** **

Robber4: Oh no…

****

Shadow: Prepare for trouble!

****

Phantom: And make it double!

****

Shadow: To protect the world from devastation

****

Phantom: To unite all peoples within our nation

****

Shadow: To denounce the evils of crime and greed

****

Phantom: To extend our reach to the stars above

****

Shadow: SHADOW!  
**Phantom**: PHANTOM!

****

Shadow: Team Darkness blast off at the speed of light!

****

Phantom: Surrender now or prepare to fight!

****

Both: THAT'S RIGHT!

Phantom and Shadow stepped out of the smoke and assumed fighting stances. The robbers dropped their money and raised their guns. 

POW! ZAP! BAM!

Three robbers went down before they had a chance to attack. The last one took a small child hostage. The boy struggled until the robber put a gun to his head.

Phantom and Shadow looked over with anger as the robber started to leave. Suddenly they were gone. Everyone looked around confused. Suddenly the robber went flying. Phantom caught the kid as Shadow turned off her stealth shield. 

The police and media arrived. Phantom and Shadow took a few pictures with the kid and then left in a flash of light. They climbed to the top of a nearby building and looked down as the robbers were loaded into the police van. They nodded to one another and then went back to what they were doing.

**Champ Team Base**

Tom arrived at the Champ Team base and couldn't help but laugh. The kids had taken over. Benjamin and Sabastian were duct taped to the wall and Harry was tied up and suspended from the ceiling. Everything else was chaos.

****

Tom: Kids! 

The four kids appeared at the door. 

****

Shane: Hey, Dad.

****

Tom: Good work here… now let's go home, the others should be back by now.

****

Kids: okay…

The kids left the base and Tom turned around.

****

Tom: Thanks for watching the kids, Harry! Bye!

Tom left the base. 

****

Harry: Hey! Come back and get me down!

The lights go out.

****

Harry: The King commands you to come back here and get me down this instant! …HELP!

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Next Time:

Dark Strike


	3. Getting Ready

****

ZOIDS

A New Terror

Chapter 3

By: Spectral

Note: I do not own ZOIDS or its characters. Here is a list of the characters that I do own: Peter, The Strike Ray, Cassandra, The Black Wing Liger, The Shadow Cat, Phantom, Mizuki, Vince, Renegade, The Shadow Stalker Team, Shane, Edd, and The Dark Claws.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Tom and the kids returned to the Taros base and found everyone in the lounge. They were watching TV. Tom gave the kids a look that said "Ask now and we might have a chance". 

While on the Gustav, Tom had told the kids about his plan to get them into a real battle. All they had to do was get the permission of the their parents. (Besides him)

Mizuki walked over and sat down between Naomi and Brad. Shane went and turned off the TV. Vince jumped over the couch and landed next to Bit. Peter went over to his parents and Tom stood over in front of the TV while Shane stood next to him. 

****

Tom: As you know, I have been training the kids to be zoid warriors. I feel that they are almost ready for a real battle. Before that, I have one more test for them. First we need your permission though…

****

Jamie: What kind of test?

****

Tom: Survival Training. The kids would be left in the middle of nowhere with nothing but their supplies, their Zoids, and each other. If they survive for three days then they pass the test. I know what you're thinking… they won't be in that much danger. At any time, if they want to quit of if there's a problem, I'll be there with the Black Wing Liger immediately. 

****

Cassandra: Tom, if you think he can handle it, Shane can go.

****

Leena: Three days…all alone out there…

****

Bit: Don't worry Leena, he's been trained by the legendary warrior of shadow, and besides he is _our_ son.

****

Leena: Okay… Vince can try too.

****

Pierce: I'm sure that the third generation Wild Eagle could pass the test.

****

Jamie: He hasn't become the Wild Eagle yet, but he's still in. 

****

Naomi: Well Brad, you think our daughter can survive out there with all those boys?

****

Brad: I'm not sure if I want my little girl out there all alone…

****

Mizuki: C'mon Daddy, I'm not a little girl any more, besides I won't be alone. I'll have Vince, Shane, Peter, and my Spino-Sappa. And don't worry, if these boys try anything, I know how to deal with them.

****

Brad: Alright. You can go.

****

Tom: Then it's settled, tomorrow the kids will pack and get ready for their test. 

****

Kids: Yeah!!!!!

Everyone started talking. Tom's watch beeped and he and Cassandra leapt out the window. Everyone blinked a few times then went back to talking.

**Next Day**

All the kids were up early. They loaded their zoids up and threw their bags into the Zoids. Tom was already up and in the kitchen (oh no…)

BOOM!

Everyone jumped into the ceiling. Tom was immediately dragged out of the kitchen. Naomi, Bit, Jamie, and Pierce made a huge breakfast. 

After they finished eating, the kids and their parents proceeded to the Hanger. As everyone walked down the hall, Tom pulled Shane off to the side. 

****

Shane: What is it, Dad?

****

Tom: Your mother doesn't know about this, so try to keep it a secret. *Hands Shane a Box*

Shane opened the box and was surprised. It was a Shock Glove.

****

Shane: Wow…Thanks Dad.

Tom and Shane followed after the others. 

**Hanger**

The kids stood in front of their Zoids. Tom and the Black Wing Liger stood in front of them. The others were near the door.

****

Tom: You will be left in the middle of nowhere (try not to bother Courage or BecBet) with nothing but your zoids, your bags, and each other. You will have to survive for three days. During these three days you will have to work your way to the rendezvous point. I will be there waiting for you. If all four of you make it there within the three days then you will have passed the test. At any tie that you wish to quit, the whole group must agree on this, then you can call me with the devices I have given you. Use them to call me if there is an emergency. This is your last chance to quit. 

****

Shane: Not a chance!

****

Mizuki: Never. 

****

Peter: We're not going to back out now.

****

Vince: No way!

****

Tom: Just as I thought. Before you go I have one last treat for you…it should be here by now…

****

Harry: LEENA!

Harry busted through the door and looked around. The kids just smiled evilly.

****

Kids: ATTACK THE CHAMP!

The kids tackled Harry. Eventually he got away and they chased him away from the base. They then returned to the hanger and got into their zoids.

The Zoids were loaded into a Whale King and the transport zoid took off. It disappeared in the distance.

#######################################################

Next Time:

Day One


	4. Day One

****

ZOIDS

A New Terror

Chapter 4

By: Spectral

Note: I do not own ZOIDS or its characters. Here is a list of the characters that I do own: Peter, The Strike Ray, Cassandra, The Black Wing Liger, The Shadow Cat, Phantom, Mizuki, Vince, Renegade, The Shadow Stalker Team, Shane, Edd, and The Dark Claws.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

****

Vince: Launching Blade Liger!

****

Shane: Mobilizing ShadowCat!

****

Mizuki: Spino-Sappa ready to Mobilize!

****

Peter: GO Strike Ray!

The four zoids flew from the Whale King and hit the ground. The Whale King turned, released a smoke screen and was gone. 

****

Vince: So now what?

****

Peter: We get moving. 

The four zoids started moving toward the place they were told of. Tom would be waiting for them there. They had three days to pass the test, and then they could be in a real battle. 

What the kids didn't know was that Phantom wouldn't be at the finish line the entire race. He would be causing problems for the kids to face. Just another part of the test.

****

Peter: Hey guys, is everything all right down there?

****

Vince: Yeah, why'd you ask?

****

Peter: I'm detecting a Dark Judge capsule heading right for us.

****

Mizuki: WHAT!?

BOOM

The capsule landed. It rose from the crater as the cleared. The capsule opened and the Dark Judge turned around.

****

Dark Judge: HAHAHAHAHA! You may not be the Blitz Team but we'll take those zoids anyway!

****

Shane: You can try!

A BackDraft Whale King lowered and dropped three Saber Tigers and a Zabat.

****

Vince: Oh no…

****

Mizuki: I'll call Mr. Umbro…

****

Shane: No!

****

Mizuki: What? Why?

****

Shane: We can't give up now! We just started! Besides, we can take these guys!

****

Mizuki: Are you sure?

****

Vince: Shane is right, Let's get 'em!

The White Blade Liger roared. It agreed with Vince. The Shadow Cat growled then roared twice. The Strike Ray let out its own strange cry as it flew overhead. The Spino-Sappa seemed to sigh then charged forward. 

The one black Saber Tiger and the Shadow Cat stared at one another. The Strike Ray got into a race with the Zabat. The Spino-Sappa was slashing at one of the Saber Fangs while the other ran from the Blade Liger. 

****

Peter: This isn't a normal Zabat! It's moving way to fast. 

****

Mizuki: That shouldn't be a problem! You're piloting the Strike Ray, and one of these days you'll become the third Wild Eagle!

****

Peter:…

The Strike Ray continued to race the Zabat until its pilot got irritated and opened fire. The Strike Ray turned and returned fire. The Zabat was hit in the wing and the Strike Ray opened its blades. With one flying slash, the Zabat fell to the ground. The pilot ejected and the Whale King picked him up.

****

Peter: I got it!

****

Mizuki: My turn.

The Spinno-Sappa charged forward and slashed with its saws. The Saber Tiger dodged the first attack but was left with two legs after the second.

****

Mizuki: Beat that!

****

Vince: I will.

The White Blade Liger charged forward with both of its blades down and left the Saber Tiger it was up against without legs.

****

Vince: Do better than that, Shane! Shane? What's going on over there?

The Shadow Cat and Black Saber Tiger were still staring at each other. Neither moved an inch. The other kids began to be concerned. They thought something was wrong. 

Suddenly the Saber Tiger leapt into the air. The Shadow Cat sped forward and turned around. The Saber Tiger landed and turned. 

****

Shane: SHADOW CLAW!

The Saber Tiger fell. The Shadow Cat turned to the rest of the team and roared.

****

Dark Judge: NOOOO! Beaten by children. How pitiful…

The Dark Judge's capsule closed and took off. The Whale King picked up its broken zoids and flew off.

****

Shane: Guys, I think we just won our first real battle!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time:

Day Two


	5. The Dream

ZOIDS

**A New Terror**

****

**Chapter 5**

**By: Spectral**

**Note: I do not own ZOIDS or its characters. Here is a list of the characters that I do own: Peter, The Strike Ray, Cassandra, The Black Wing Liger, The Shadow Cat, Phantom, Mizuki, Vince, Renegade, The Shadow Stalker Team, Shane, Edd, and The Dark Claws.**

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

          It was night. The kids were setting up camp. The zoids formed a barrier of sorts around their campsite. Mizuki was the only one who thought to bring a tent. 

**Peter: *tending to fire* Who's going to take the first watch tonight?**

**Shane: I will.**

**Mizuki: Are you sure?**

**Shane: Of course.**

**Vince: Okay, but try to stay awake.**

          Shane cooked a small dinner and the kids ate. After dinner they decided to play a game.

**Mizuki: Okay, Peter. Truth or Dare?**

**Peter: Truth.**

**Mizuki: Do you really want to become the third Wild Eagle?**

**Peter: I'm not sure. I don't know if I want another mind in my mind… anyway… Vince, Truth or Dare.**

**Vince: Dare. **

**Peter: *sinister smile* I dare you to go over to Shane and try to beat him up.**

**Vince: Easy, sorry about this, kid. I'll try not to hurt you.**

          Vince rolled up his sleeves and walked over to Shane. Shane stood up and turned to face Vince. Vince threw three punched that were easily dodged by Shane. With the Phantom as his father, Shane had been trained to fight and defend himself very well. Vince lunged and Shane jumped back. His right hand glove began to glow and he landed a shocking punch to Vince's stomach. Vince had the air knocked out of him and was shocked. 

**Shane: DON'T call me "kid".**

          Shane helped Vince off the ground and everyone started laughing. Shane and Vince went back over to the others and sat down. 

**Vince: Alright, alright. Shane, truth or dare?**

**Shane: Dare.**

**Vince: *Evil smile* I dare you to strip down to nothing but your boxers for the rest of the game.**

**Shane:  Alright…**

          Shane pulled off his boots and socks then stood up. He removed his two shirts. Shane turned bright red and took off his pants. He folded his clothes and set them down next to him on the ground. 

**Shane: *still blushing* Truth or Dare, Mizuki?**

**Mizuki: Truth.**

**Shane: Who do you like better? Vince, Peter, or me?**

**Mizuki: Like you guys as what? Someone I'd want to go out with?**

**Shane: Someone you'd want to date.**

**Mizuki: I'm really not sure, either you or Vince. Truth or Dare, Peter?**

**Peter: Truth.**

**Mizuki: You're very boring… okay… umm do you have a girlfriend?**

**Peter: Yes… Vince, Truth or Dare?**

**Vince: Dare.**

**Peter: As always… This is for making Shane strip… I dare you to strip down to absolutely nothing for the rest of the night. **

          The color drained from Vince's face as he began to strip. After he removed the last article of clothing, Mizuki scooped the clothes up and used them for a cushion. 

**Vince: Shane, Truth or Dare?**

**Shane:…**

**Vince: Shane?**

**Mizuki: Hello?**

**Peter: Zi to Shane. Are you there?**

          Shane was staring into the darkness. The look on his face indicated that he was concentrating. He then shrugged and turned back to his friends.

**Shane: Uhhh… Truth.**

**Vince: Drat… ummm… why'd you pick truth?**

**Shane: Because I knew that your dare was going to be "take off your boxers and leave them and the rest of your clothes off for the rest of the night".**

          Mizuki and Peter laughed. They decided to end the game because it was late. Shane put his clothes back on and laughed as Vince tried to get his clothes back from Mizuki. Vince gave up and went over to his sleeping bag, mumbling. Peter jumped into his Strike Ray and quickly fell asleep. Mizuki just disappeared into her tent. Shane sat staring into the fire. 

          It was quite late when Peter took over the watch. Shane walked over to his own sleeping bag and fell asleep. 

**Dream**

          Shane was in the middle of the desert. He tried to move but couldn't. He was just standing there. The sky was black. In the distance, five large black shapes moved closer. Suddenly they were right in front of Shane. They seemed to be Zoids, but he couldn't tell. They were still hidden.  

          Shane turned in place and saw the Blitz Team waiting to fight. They charged forward and opened fire. The Largest black shape opened its mouth and fired something that completely destroyed the Blitz Team Zoids. Shane tried to yell but no sound came out.   
          Then the White Blade Liger, Strike Ray, and Spinno-Sappa appeared next to him. Next thing he knew, Shane was in the cockpit of the Shadow Cat. Two of the other black shapes opened their mouths and fired their beams. Shane tried to yell again as the beams collided with the Shadow Cat's head.

BOOM!

**Vince: Shane!**

**End Dream**

          Shane woke up covered in sweat. He sat up and looked around. Vince (back in his clothes) was crouching next to him, a concerned look on his face. Shane looked at his best friend for a moment and then put a hand to his head.

**Vince: Are you okay?**

**Shane: Uhh yeah…just a bad dream. What time is it?**

**Vince: *not really convinced* It's still early. The others aren't up yet.**

**Shane: Oh…**

**Vince: Are you sure you're okay? You were yelling and thrashing around…**

**Shane: Yeah, I'll be fine.**

**Vince:  Alright but don't scare me like that again…**

          Vince got up and walked over to the fire. He was making breakfast. Shane got up and changed. Peter jumped out of the Strike Ray and rushed over to the food. A loud of dust that was Mizuki flew from her tent and dove onto the food. Shane slowly walked over to the others and started eating. 

          As soon as they finished eating, the kids packed up camp and jumped into their zoids. The four Zoids pulled away from the campsite and took off. They continued on to the finish line.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time:

Day 2


	6. Day Two

****

ZOIDS

A New Terror

Chapter 6

By: Spectral

Note: I do not own ZOIDS or its characters. Here is a list of the characters that I do own: Peter, The Strike Ray, Cassandra, The Black Wing Liger, The Shadow Cat, Phantom, Mizuki, Vince, Renegade, The Shadow Stalker Team, Shane, Edd, and The Dark Claws.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

****

Vince: I'm bored…

****

Shane: Me too…

****

Peter: Well what do you want me to do about it?

****

Mizuki: They do have a point. Nothing has happened for hours.

****

Vince: Where's the BackDraft Group when you need them?

****

Peter: Hold on everyone.

All the zoids stopped.

****

Shane: What?

****

Peter: The area ahead is Sector 453.

****

Mizuki: The Ghost Sector?

****

Vince: Ghost Sector?

****

Shane: Not this again…

****

Peter: It is rumored that anyone who enters Sector 453 never leaves. 

****

Vince: W-W-Why's that?

****

Peter: There are ghosts that will come and take any one that trespasses on their land to the fiery underworld!

****

Vince: The fiery underworld!?!?!?!?!?  
**Shane: **Its all just rumors. My dad says it just someone's idea of a cruel joke.

****

Peter: That's easy for him to say. Why should the Legendary Warrior of Shadow fear ghosts or the fiery underworld?

****

Shane: Let's just go already…

The Shadow Cat, Spinno-Sappa, and Strike Ray had proceeded into the Sector. The White Blade Liger hurried quickly.

****

Vince: Wait! Don't leave me all alone!

The Zoids crossed an infer-red beam. In a base under the Sector an alarm went off. All five inhabitants of the base rushed to their Zoids. They were thieves. They would lure in adventurers and travelers with rumors of ghosts, and then steal their zoids and any other valuable items they would have. The thieves would then…dispose of the unfortunate people.

These thieves have now set their sights on the kids. They had no idea what they were getting themselves into. 

**Outside**

****

Shane: What's that up ahead?

****

Vince: GHOSTS!  


The White Blade Liger hid behind the Shadow Cat.

****

Shane: Don't be ridiculous. It's only ten Guyzaks and two Double Sworders.  
**Mizuki**: Umm, Shane? That's worse than ghosts…

****

Peter: Mizuki and I will deal with the Guyzaks. You two can have the Double Sworders.

****

Vince: Okay…Wait a second…

The Guyzaks were already going down. The Shadow Cat had charged forward and started to fight with one of the large beetle-like zoids.

The Blade Liger lowered its blades and sliced the legs off of its opponent. It seemed to laugh then turned around. The other Double Sworder had the Shadow Cat locked in its mandibles. It was about to slice the cat zoid in two.

****

Thief: Surrender now or your friend will die.

****

Vince: You coward!

****

Thief: Get out of your zoids now or I will destroy him… WHAT!?!? Where'd he go?

The Shadow Cat had disappeared. The Double Sworder opened its mandibles and something hit the ground. The Shadow Cat turned off its stealth shield and jumped.

****

Shane: Shadow Claw!

The Beetle-Type zoid went down and the kids just continued on their way. They would no have to worry about the thieves following them. 

**Hours Later**

****

Vince: What's that?

****

Mizuki: A signal? It's on our frequency…

****

Shane: Let's check it out. 

All four zoids stopped at the small building. The kids jumped out of their Zoids and walked over to the blinking computer. Peter turned it on and a message popped up. It was from Tom.

****

Tom: Hi kids. You should be nearing the end of your second day. This building is a treat that you mothers suggested. You can use it to clean up. Inside is a small bathroom with hot and cold water. There is only enough water for the four of you so use it sparingly. I will expect to see you by 11:59 PM tomorrow. 

The message ended. The kids looked up and jumped as the computer exploded.

****

Shane: Why must everything explode?

****

Vince: Well I just can't wait to take the first shower.

****

Peter: Too late, Mizuki's already in there.

****

Shane: Well I'll start setting up camp.

****

Peter: I'll help.

**Hours later**

After all four kids had taken their showers, to whole building exploded. The kids ate a small dinner around the fire and then sat in silence.

****

Shane: What are we going to do tonight? We already played truth or dare last night.

****

Vince: *Reaches into pocket* I know… Strip Poker.

****

Shane: This should be interesting…

**A little while later**

****

Vince: Ha! Two pair.

****

Shane: Full house.

****

Peter: Flush.

****

Mizuki: _Royal_ Flush.

****

Vince: *removes shoes and socks* How did I lose on the first hand.

**Later**

Peter had only lost his shoes, socks, and his shirt. Mizuki sat happily in a pile of clothes. Both Shane and Vince had no clothes left to lose. They had lost every hand. Mizuki always seemed to win. The game ended and Mizuki picked up the clothes. 

****

Shane: Hey, where are you going?

****

Vince: Give us our clothes back.

****

Mizuki: No. I won them. You can have them back tomorrow. 

****

Shane: Don't worry, we brought extra clothes. We'll just where those.

****

Mizuki: You mean the clothes in these bags? *Holds up bags*

****

Vince: Give those back…

Mizuki just laughed and walked into her tent. Vince attempted to follow but then thought against it. He then walked back over to Shane. Shane had a sudden idea.

****

Shane: Hey Peter, can we…

****

Peter: No. *Closes Strike Ray cockpit*

The two nude boys walked over to their respective sleeping bags and crawled inside. They fell asleep quickly.

**Morning**

Shane woke up again after the same nightmare. Mizuki and Peter were still asleep. Vince came running out of Mizuki's tent carrying two bags of clothes. He looked rather pleased. He threw Shane his bag and then the two boys quickly dressed.

****

Shane: Well, how are we going to get revenge?

****

Vince: You'll see.

Shane and Vince went to work. They sealed Mizuki's tent up and started cooking. Peter jumped out of his zoid and ran over to the food. Mizuki's tent suddenly fell over. Vince and Shane started laughing. Mizuki started yelling angrily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Time: 

Day Three and The Dark Claws


	7. Day Three

****

ZOIDS

A New Terror

Chapter 7

By: Spectral

Note: I do not own ZOIDS or its characters. Here is a list of the characters that I do own: Peter, The Strike Ray, Cassandra, The Black Wing Liger, The Shadow Cat, Phantom, Mizuki, Vince, Renegade, The Shadow Stalker Team, Shane, Edd, and The Dark Claws.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

****

Mizuki: Let me out of here now!

****

Shane: oh alright…

Shane got up and opened Mizuki's tent. He then ran to, and hid in the Shadow Cat. Peter had already hid himself in the Strike Ray.

Vince was confused. He had no idea why his friends had suddenly taken cover. He turned around and found out why. A very angry Mizuki was breathing down his neck. 

Mizuki began pummeling Vince and the other two boys jumped out of their zoids. After a few screams of pain from Vince, Shane had managed to drag his best friend away from Mizuki.

****

Shane: You okay, Vince?

****

Vince: Yeah *ow* Let's get *ow* moving *ow*

After camp had been packed up, all four Zoids continued on their way. 

They were only five minutes away from the finish line. The Zoids roared happily and the kids cheered. The end came into view. The Black Wing Liger stood waiting with Phantom on its head.

****

Phantom: It's about time you got here. We have company. *Points up*

A Judge capsule was falling. It smashed into the ground and rose from the crater. It opened and the Judge turned around.

A Red Whale King lowered and a Dark Horn, a Stealth Viper, A HelDegunner, and an Iron Kong stepped out. It was the Champ Team.

****

Peter: Does this mean what I think it means?

****

Phantom: Yes, they're all yours.

****

Kids: YEAH!

****

Judge: Area Scanned. Battlefield set-up! The Blitz Team VS The Champ Team. Battle-mode 0990. Ready…FIGHT!

The Champ Team opened fire but the enemy zoids were already gone. The Iron Kong turned to the left.

****

Shane: Shadow Claw!

The Shadow Cat dove right by the Iron Kong and attacked. At first nothing happened. Then The Iron Kong's left arm fell off. The Large zoid fell to the ground and was out of the battle.

The Stealth Viper should have been paying more attention to the battle. It never saw the Strike Ray dive down and blow it out of the battle.

The HelDegunner was shooting at the Spinno-Sappa. Not a single shot hit. The Dinosaur Zoid rushed forward, saws active. After one slash, the HelDegunner was missing its back-mounted cannon and was out of the battle.

The Dark Horn just couldn't keep up with the White Blade Liger. It used every weapon it had but the lion-type zoid was too maneuverable and fast. The Blades lowered and it was over. One flying slash and the Dark Horn was left with two legs.

****

Judge: Battle over! Battle over! The winner is… The Blitz Team!

****

Phantom: Good job everyone. Let's get back to base so you can all wash up and get something to eat.

A Whale King appeared out of nowhere. It lowered to the ground and the Zoids were loaded up. The transport zoid flew off. No one knew that they were being watched by the Renegade.

**Taros Base**

The Zoids were unloaded from the Whale King and the kids jumped out. 

The rest of the Blitz Team was waiting in the hanger. They all talked for awhile before going into the main base.

**Lounge**

Everyone walked in and jumped onto the couches. They were all talking about the previous days. The TV was on, but muted. Tom glanced at it quickly then his eyes widened with shock.

****

Tom: *Un-mutes TV* You guys better take a look at this…

Everyone turned and was just as shocked as Tom.

****

Bit: It's that Edd guy!

****

Brad: And Renegade!

****

Cassandra: The Shadow Stalker Team is there too…

****

Tom: *Flips through channels* And they're on every channel…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time:

World Domination


	8. Mystery and Enter Mary Champ

****

ZOIDS

A New Terror

Chapter 8

By: Spectral

Note: I do not own ZOIDS or its characters. Here is a list of the characters that I do own: Peter, The Strike Ray, Cassandra, The Black Wing Liger, The Shadow Cat, Phantom, Mizuki, Vince, Renegade, The Shadow Stalker Team, Shane, Edd, and The Dark Claws.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Nothing happened. Edd, Renegade, and The Shadow Stalkers just stood there. Suddenly Edd broke into evil laughter and shot the camera. Regular programming resumed.

The Blitz Team was silent. Tom and the other adults just looked at one another. They knew what was going to happen… The kids were confused.

**Early Next Morning**

Vince and Shane had gotten up early, and were stealing food from the kitchen. They returned to the lounge that was between the kids' rooms. All four bedroom's plus the kids' bathroom were connected to the lounge. 

The two boys split the food and hid it in their respective rooms. They then went back into the lounge and started a game of Zoids chess. Suddenly they heard some strange noises coming from the hanger. 

They got up and walked to the hanger. Inside there was a larger red carriage like vehicle. There was a girl with blond hair attempting to load the Black Wing Liger and Liger Zero into the carriage.

****

Shane: Who are you?

The girl turned around and looked at the two boys behind her.

****

Mary: Do you two boys always walk around in your underwear?

Shane and Vince looked down and realized that they only had on their boxers and T-shirts. They then both looked up angrily.

****

Vince: Never mind that! Stop stealing those zoids!

****

Mary: I'm not stealing them. I'm going to leave money.

****

Shane: Ever consider the fact that those zoids ARE NOT FOR SALE!

****

Mary: Nonsense…

Suddenly the two Ligers were moved back to where they were supposed to be. The cables that were being used to pull the zoids into the carriage were cut and a smoke cloud appeared between the ligers and Mary Champ.

****

Phantom: We are the Darkness that protects the Light!

****

Shadow: Defenders of Justice and all that is right!

****

Phantom and Shadow: We are Team Darkness!

Phantom and Shadow stepped out of the smoke and assumed fighting stances. They noticed that it was only Mary Champ and relaxed.

****

Phantom: Oh… it's only you… 

****

Shadow: Leave now before I lose my temper…

Mary didn't hear a word of what had been said to her. She was already leaving. She seemed to be thinking of how to challenge the Blitz Team for the two ligers. She got back into her carriage and disappeared. 

****

Shane: Well that was a waste of time…

****

Phantom: What are you two doing up at two AM?

****

Vince:…

Shadow: Get back to bed both of you.

Vince and Shane returned to the lounge and went back to their chess game.

**Later That Day**

Mary Champ returned. She walked right into the base and into the lounge.

****

Mary: I've come to challenge you to a zoid battle.

****

Bit: But we just defeated the Champ Team.

****

Mary: Not against the team. I want a one on one battle with one of you.

****

Leena: Who?

****

Mary: Anyone you choose.

****

Tom: And if you win you want the Liger Zero and Black Wing Liger… what do we get when we win?

****

Mary: Let's se, how about twenty-five times the normal amount of prize money?

****

Brad: Then it's a deal. You name the time and place and we'll be there.

****

Mary: Great! See you tomorrow, same place as the last battle.

Mary left and the Blitz Team laughed.

****

Brad: So, who's going to fight?

****

Cassandra: She annoys me.., the Shadow will be happy to crush her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time:

Easy money and Love


	9. Easy Money and A Problem

****

ZOIDS

A New Terror

Chapter 9

By: Spectral

Note: I do not own ZOIDS or its characters. Here is a list of the characters that I do own: Peter, The Strike Ray, Cassandra, The Black Wing Liger, The Shadow Cat, Phantom, Mizuki, Vince, Renegade, The Shadow Stalker Team, Shane, Edd, and The Dark Claws.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

****

Shadow: Deploying Helcat.

The Helcat flew from the Hover-Cargo and landed. The Judge Capsule opened and the Judge activated.

****

Judge: Area Scanned. Battlefield set-up. Mary Champ VS The Shadow. Battle-mode 0983. Ready…FIGHT!

The Helcat opened fire. The Iron Kong shielded its self with its arm and then opened fire. The panther-type zoid jumped to the side and opened fire again. This time the Iron Kong lost its back mounted cannons. It went down.

****

Judge: Battle over! Battle over! The winner is…The Shadow!

The Helcat returned to the Hover-Cargo and the snail-type transport returned to the Taros Base.

****

Cassandra: That was a waste of time.

****

Brad: Well at least we won all that money.

****

Phantom: It's almost time for the X-Type tournament; three more years. You guys better start training…

****

Bit: Why aren't you helping us this time?

****

Phantom: I'm already and X-Type warrior.

**Three Years Later**

It was party time. The Blitz Team had come in first in the tournament. They were now an X-Type Team. The Lightning Team came in second, and Leon's new team, The Shadow Blade Team, came in third.

The party kept going until the Backdraft crashed it. Several Backdraft soldiers broke in and pointed their guns at the crowd. Altile followed them.

****

Altile: HAHAHA! Well Blitz Team, we meet again. Instead of just taking your zoids, we're going to kill you and everyone here! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Suddenly the crowd parted. In the center of the hall was a dark cloud of smoke.

****

Phantom: Will you BackDraft fools never learn?

****

Shadow: Team Darkness will always put a stop to your evil ways!

The smoke cleared. Phantom and Shadow stepped forward and their Shock Gloves activated. 

****

Altile: You think that we wouldn't take you into consideration? NOW!

A few soldiers fired large cannon like weapons at Phantom and Shadow. The energy blasts they fired formed a barrier of sorts around the masked warriors. Phantom tried to break the energy field with the shock glove but nothing happened.

****

Altile: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now what will you do?

****

**Meanwhile, right outside**

The kids, who did get to go to the party and had to be stuck with Harry, were walking up to the building. They and trapped Harry and his robots in a storage locker.

The kids (New ages: Shane – 14 Peter – 17 Mizuki and Vince – 15) "borrowed" a car and Peter drove them to the base. They were just about to enter the building when they heard some strange voices from inside. They looked in a window and were shocked. 

****

Peter: So what are we going to do?

****

Shane: I have a plan.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Next Time:

Neo Blitz 


	10. *A short chapter because of Writer's Blo...

****

ZOIDS

A New Terror

Chapter 10

By: Spectral

Note: I do not own ZOIDS or its characters. Here is a list of the characters that I do own: Peter, The Strike Ray, Cassandra, The Black Wing Liger, The Shadow Cat, Phantom, Mizuki, Vince, Renegade, The Shadow Stalker Team, Shane, Edd, and The Dark Claws.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

****

Vince: So what is your plan?

****

Shane: We use this. *Holds up small device*

****

Mizuki: And that is?

****

Shane: Just something I've been working on… a hologram projector. I've programmed it with various zoids.

****

Peter: So we're going to scare them away?

****

Shane: Exactly.

**Back Inside**

The Backdraft soldiers rounded up the members of the Blitz Team and threw them into the energy bubble.

****

Altile: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I designed this force field. Things can go in but they don't come out. It's inescapable! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

****

Naomi: Have you thought about seeing a doctor?

****

Altile: Silence! Where was I ... oh yes… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Altile pulled out a gun and pointed it at the people in the forcefield. Phantom and Shadow put up their energy shields but the power wouldn't last forever. Altile was still laughing evilly when…

BOOM!

A wall went down and in crawled a Death Stinger. The Scorpion zoid paused and raised its claws. The Backdraft soldiers ran. Altile was the only one left. He turned around and the Death Stinger started charging its charged particle cannon. He shot at it and the Hologram faded. Vince and the others looked up and dropped the hologram projectors. 

****

Altile: Children?!?!?!?!

****

Shane: Well, it's four against one. What will you do? *Jumps back to avoid gunshot* I forgot he had the gun…

****

Vince: How could you forget he had a gun?

****

Shane: You would too!

****

Vince: No I wouldn't!

****

Shane: Yes you would. You forget things all the time!

****

Vince: Like when?

****

Shane: Like the time you forgot to tie the zoids down to the Gustav platform!

****

Vince: That wasn't my fault! That was Mizuki's fault!

****

Mizuki: WHAT!?! It was not!

The tree kids continued to fight.

****

Altile and the Blitz Team: *Sweatdrop*

****

Peter: Guys…

****

Mizuki, Shane, and Vince: WHAT?

****

Peter: Aren't we supposed to be on a rescue mission?

****

Mizuki, Vince, and Shane: *Turn back to Altile* Oh yeah…

****

Altile: Uh oh…

**Minutes later**

The police arrived to take away the severely injured Altile. The children lost their tempers… The Blitz Team was free from the energy field and were going back home.

**Next Day**

****

Shane: *Rushes into room with a paper* Guys take a look at this!

****

Peter: What?

****

Vince: A Zoid Battle Tournament.

****

Mizuki: And we're going to enter and win.

****

Shane: There's one problem with that…

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Next Time:

Problem?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Writer's Block… evil…just like this STUPID hospital…


	11. Round One: Ready...FIGHT!

ZOIDS

**A New Terror**

****

**Chapter 11**

**By: Spectral**

**Note: I do not own ZOIDS or its characters. Here is a list of the characters that I do own: Peter, The Strike Ray, Cassandra, The Black Wing Liger, The Shadow Cat, Phantom, Mizuki, Vince, Renegade, The Shadow Stalker Team, Shane, Edd, and The Dark Claws.**

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

**Peter: What problem would that be?**

**Shane: It's a one-on-one tournament, which means we can all enter but…**

**Mizuki: There's a chance that we'll have to fight each other.**

**Vince: Fine with me.**

**Peter: I'd like to find out which one of us is the strongest.**

**Mizuki: I'd take ya all down, easy!**

**Shane: Well then… I'll go and sign us all up.**

**Two Days Later**

The Blitz Team was sitting in the bar where the tournament would be viewed. They were waiting for the tournament to start. It was supposed to have some of the best young warriors fighting in it.

**Bit: Anybody seen Tom and Cassandra?**

**Pierce: No.**

**Brad: They'll turn up.**

          The Judge Capsule on the battlefield opened. The Judge turned around.

**Judge: Area scanned. Battlefield set up. Tournament. Battle-mode 1100. Ready…**

**???: HOLD IT!**

          The camera view shifted. On top of the Judge Capsule were Phantom and Shadow.

  
**Phantom: You didn't explain the rules, Judge.**

**Shadow: There will be four starting fights. The winner of each round will move on. This will continue until there is a winner of the tournament.**

          Phantom and Shadow threw down smoke bombs and disappeared. A few moments later Tom and Cassandra walked into the bar and sat down with the rest of the Blitz Team.

**Judge:…FIGHT! Round one, Fight One! Vincent Cloud VS Trish DeTriz! **

          Stats flashed up on screen. 

_Vincent Cloud  
Age: 15_

_Zoid: White Blade Liger_

_Team: Neo Blitz_

_Comments: Son of Bit Cloud and Leena Taros, members of the legendary Blitz Team._

_Trish DeTriz_

_Age: 13_

_Zoid: Cannon Tortoise_

_Team: Dark Star_

Comments: Just starting out as a warrior 

_          The White Blade Liger stepped onto the battlefield and roared. The Cannon Tortoise crawled over and prepared to fight._

**Judge: Begin!**

          The Cannon Tortoise opened fire. The cannon's blasts were strong but easily avoided. The liger lowered its blades and charged forward. It sliced the cannon right off the Cannon Tortoise and the turtle-like zoid's command system froze.

**Judge: Battle over. Vincent Cloud wins. He will proceed to the next round.**

**Back at the Bar**

**Leena: YEAH!**

**Bit: The kid's just like his father!**

          Bit and Leena continued to cheer. Everyone else just rolled their eyes.

**Judge: Round One, Fight Two! Mizuki Hunter VS Miles Powers**

_Mizuki Hunter_

_Age: 15_

_Zoid: Spinno-Sappa_

_Team: Neo Blitz_

_Comments: Daughter of famous warriors, Brad and Naomi Hunter_

_Miles Powers_

_Age: 16_

_Zoid: Black Blade Liger_

_Team: Blade_

_Comments: The No.1 student at Leon Taros's Zoid Training School._

 **Judge: Begin!**

          The Spinno-Sappa stepped forward and roared The saws were activated a brought forward. The Black Blade Liger didn't move. It just stood completely still.

          Mizuki's zoid charged forward and attempted to attack. Just before the saws connected with the liger, it was gone. The Spinno-Sappa turned around. The Blade Liger was behind it, blades down. It put its blades up and the Spinno-Sappa moved forward. A glowing yellow slash mark appeared on the Spinno-Sappa's left leg and the dinosaur-like zoid fell to the ground. 

**Judge:  Battle over. Miles Powers wins. He will proceed to the next round.**

**Bar**

**Brad: Now I'm worried.**

**Jamie: She wouldn't take losing that hard would she?**

**Naomi: It's not Mizuki we're worried about.**

**Brad: We're worried about what she might do to that Miles kid…**

**Judge: Round One, Fight Three! Peter Hermeros VS Wanda Stark!**

_Peter Hermeros_

_Age: 17_

_Zoid: Strike Ray _

_Team: Neo Blitz_

_Comments: Son of the two top ranked pilots for aerial zoids._

_Wanda Stark_

Age: 15 

_Zoid: Godos_

_Team: None_

_Comments: Known for cunning strategies._

          The Strike Ray hovered onto the battlefield and faced the Godos. The only weapon on the dinosaur-type zoid was a single cannon. Peter was slightly suspicious.

**Judge: Begin!**

          The Strike Ray took to the air. The Godos didn't do anything but turn around as the Strike Ray circled in the sky. Suddenly an image of the blonde, green eyed, large chested Wanda popped up in the cockpit of the Strike Ray.

**Wanda: Ooh… my opponent is a cute one.**

**Peter:  *Blushes* Excuse me?**

**Wanda: I said you were cute. You look even better when you blush.**

**Peter: Uhh…thanks. You look nice too…**

**Wanda: I just love that tan, and the hair. I wonder…**

**Peter:?**

**Wanda: Is that your natural hair color? Wait, don't tell me. I'll have to find out for myself. How about tonight?**

**Peter: *turns completely red* Uhh…**

BOOM

          The Strike Ray had been shot right out of the air. It smashed right into the ground and continued to grind and slid across the ground. It smashed into a mountain and a few rocks fell from above. The cockpit of the Strike Ray cracked and broke.   
          A jeep sped onto the battlefield and almost crashed into the Strike Ray. Mizuki, Vince, and Shane jumped out and started digging. Some ZBC officials also rushed over. They started digging as well. Shane, being the smallest, fastest, and most agile, reached the Strike Ray's cockpit first. He pulled a few rocks away and opened what was left of the Strike Ray's cockpit. 

          Peter was in bad shape. He was unconscious. Blood poured down hid face, arms and chest. His shirt was in shreds and his left arm was bent the wrong way. Shane reached in and unbuckled his friend. He struggled to pull the older boy out of the zoid. Vince climbed up next to him and gasped in shock. He then helped Shane lift Peter up. Mizuki climbed up next to them, shaking with worry. She jumped off the rocks. Shane and Vince carried Peter down to the waiting stretcher. 

**Back at the bar**

          Jamie and Pierce had sprung up. Jamie went Wild Eagle and then he and Pierce charged outside. They hopped onto their motorcycles (Jamie doesn't have a motorcycle but Wild Eagle does) and rode off to the area where the battle was taking place.

          The rest of the Blitz Team looked at one another. Tom and Cassandra got up and sank into the shadows. A moment later, a dark shadow descended upon the bar. The Blitz Team rushed outside and a ladder lowered. They climbed up into the HammerHead, and the Shark-like transport flew off.

**Medic Tent at the Battlefield**

          Peter was set down on a bed and a doctor rushed over. They began to clean Peter up. Shane, Vince, and Mizuki ran into the tent.

A nurse pushed Mizuki and Vince out of the tent. Another pulled Shane over and began pulling the pieces of broken glass out of Shane's arm. Once the glass was gone, Shane's arm was wrapped in bandages. They tried to shove him out of the tent but gave up. Vince and Mizuki snuck back into the tent and sat down on a bed near the one that Peter was on. 

**About thirty minutes later**

          The doctor had finished working on Peter. The 17-year-old was asleep on the bed. There was an announcement that the next match would be starting soon and Shane got up. As he left the tent Wild Eagle, Pierce, Naomi, Brad, Bit, Leena, Tom, and Cassandra walked in. 

**Judge: Round One, Fight Four. Shane Umbro VS Derek Owen**

_Shane Umbro_

_Age: 14_

_Zoid: Shadow Cat_

_Team: Neo Blitz_

_Comments: Son of Tom and Cassandra Umbro, warriors of the legendary Blitz Team._

_Derek Owen_

_Age: Unknown_

_Zoid: Gun Sniper Demon Custom_

_Team: None_

_Comments: Know for ammo usage_

**Judge: Begin!**

**Shane: *Thoughts* Wow…I didn't think it was possible but that thing has more guns than Mrs. Cloud's Gun Sniper…*end thoughts***

**Derek: I'm gonna blast you to oblivion!**

**Shane: *Yawn* Oh really?**

**Derek: DEMON TOTAL ASSAULT!**

          Hundreds of missiles and cannon shells fired. The explosion was blinding. When the smoke cleared there was a crater as if a Judge Capsule had landed. The Shadow Cat was no where in sight. 

**Derek: Ha! It looks like I win!**

**Shane: Shadow Claw!**

          The Shadow Cat fell from above. It sliced all the cannons, missile pods, and the left arm and left leg off the left side of the Gun Sniper. 

  
**Judge: Battle over! Shane Umbro Wins. He will proceed to the next round.**

**Medic Tent**

          Shane walked into the tent and walked over to the still resting Peter. Pierce and Jamie were sitting on the bed next to Peter's. Tom and Cassandra were standing in a shadowed corner of the tent. Brad, Naomi, and Mizuki were drinking mugs of coffee on another bed. Bit, Leena and Vince were talking about Vince's upcoming match. Everyone (that wasn't unconscious) went silent and looked up. 

**Shane: How is he?**

**Jamie: His arm's broken and he has a few minor cuts and bruises.**

**Pierce: Right now he's just resting.**

**Shane: Good…**

          Shane walked over to his parents and began talking to them quietly. There was an announcement that the second round would be starting in three hours. 

**Vince: I'm going up against another Blade Liger.**

**Mizuki: He's fast. **

**Vince: I'll beat him.**

**Shane: You'd better. I intend on fighting you in the finals.**

**Mizuki: You still have to get by Wanda Stark,**

**Shane: I can beat her.**

**Vince: I'd be careful if I were you. Wanda is the one who did this to Peter…**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time:

Round 2!


	12. Round Two: Ready...REVENGE!

****

ZOIDS

A New Terror

Chapter 12

By: Spectral

Note: I do not own ZOIDS or its characters. Here is a list of the characters that I do own: Peter, The Strike Ray, Cassandra, The Black Wing Liger, The Shadow Cat, Phantom, Mizuki, Vince, Renegade, The Shadow Stalker Team, Shane, Edd, and The Dark Claws.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Vincent Cloud  
Age: 15

Zoid: White Blade Liger

Team: Neo Blitz

Comments: Son of Bit Cloud and Leena Taros, members of the legendary Blitz Team.

Miles Powers

Age: 16

Zoid: Black Blade Liger

Team: Blade

Comments: The No.1 student at Leon Taros's Zoid Training School.

The two Blade Ligers faced each other. Back at the waiting area Bit, Leena, Mizuki, and Shane watched the large TV screen that displayed the battle. 

****

Judge: Begin!

****

Vince: Let's go, Liger!

Both ligers lowered their blades and started running. They crossed and nearly avoided the others' blade attack. The two zoids turned to make another pass. This time the Black Blade Liger's attack connected. 

There was a slash mark on the White Blade Liger's left side. Both zoids turned and prepared for another attack. This time it was the Black Blade Liger that took a hit. The zoids continued attacking and taking hits until the zoids were struggling to get up and both pilots were sweating and panting.

The blades on both ligers flipped forward and began glowing. Both ligers started running then jumped into the air. They were surrounded by large glowing energy fields and then collided. 

The energy fields faded and the zoids landed opposite each other. The Black Blade Liger fell over and the White Blade Liger roared triumphantly. 

****

Judge: Battle over! The Winner is… Vincent Cloud. He will proceed to the final round.

**Waiting area**

****

Bit and Leena: YEAH!

****

Shane: Looks like I get to face Vince in the finals.

****

Mizuki: Don't forget that you still have to go up against Wanda.

****

Shane: I didn't forget. I intend on destroying her in our battle. 

Everyone turned as Vince walked into the tent. They celebrated for about ten minutes before the announcement that the next match would be starting sounded.

  
**Mizuki**: Good Luck.

****

Vince: Be careful.

Shane smirked and walked out of the tent. He was about to jump into the Shadow Cat when he noticed someone behind him.

****

Cassandra: You be careful out there.

****

Shane: Don't worry, Mom. I can win.

****

Tom: Just remember what happened to Peter.

****

Shane: Oh, I'll remember all right…

Shane assumed a cold Phantom-like expression. He jumped into the Shadow Cat and the large zoid walked off.

****

Cassandra: He reminds me of you, Tom.

****

Tom:?

****

Cassandra: He gets that same look that you do when his friends and family are threatened.

****

Tom: I just hope that he doesn't have to start fighting like I did…

**Battlefield**

__

Wanda Stark

Age: 15

Zoid: Godos

Team: None

Comments: Known for cunning strategies.

Shane Umbro

Age: 14

Zoid: Shadow Cat

Team: Neo Blitz

Comments: Son of Tom and Cassandra Umbro, warriors of the legendary Blitz Team.

****

Judge: BEGIN!

The Shadow Cat roared and the Godos stepped back. An image of Wanda popped up in the cockpit.

****

Wanda: Ooh. What a little cutie!

****

Shane:…

****

Wanda: I just love the young ones. They're so enthusiastic and inexperienced. How'd you like to come home with me tonight? We can have a little fun…  
**Shane**: _Shut-up_

****

Wanda:!  
**Shane**: _Your tricks won't work on me. You hurt my friend and I will make you pay._

The Shadow Cat roared and charged forward. The Godos opened fire but the Shadow Cat moved too quickly.

****

Shane: SHADOW CLAW!

The Shadow Cat leapt into the air and slashed with its claws. It landed on the other side of the Godos and the dinosaur-type zoid's head fell off.

**Tent**

Vince, Bit, Leena, Tom, Cassanda, and Mizuki stood in shock as a cheerful Shane returned to the tent.   


****

Shane: *Confused by the shocked expressions* What?

****

Cassandra: I told you! He is just like you, Tom.

****

Shane:???

****

Vince: Looks like we're going head to head in the finals, buddy.

****

Shane: I'm looking forward to it.

****

Mizuki: Now that's a fight I can't wait to see.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Time:

Neo Blitz Battle

_______________________________________________________

Okay! Here's a Little bit of interaction! Your votes (in the reviews) will determine the winner of the Fight!

Will the winner be…

Vince Cloud and his White Blade Liger

Or   
  
Shane Umbro and his Shadow Cat

You decide.


	13. Round Three: Ready...PANIC!

****

ZOIDS

A New Terror

Chapter 13

By: Spectral

Note: I do not own ZOIDS or its characters. Here is a list of the characters that I do own: Peter, The Strike Ray, Cassandra, The Black Wing Liger, The Shadow Cat, Phantom, Mizuki, Vince, Renegade, The Shadow Stalker Team, Shane, Edd, and The Dark Claws.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

__

Vincent Cloud  
Age: 15

Zoid: White Blade Liger

Team: Neo Blitz

Comments: Son of Bit Cloud and Leena Taros, members of the legendary Blitz Team.

__

Shane Umbro

Age: 14

Zoid: Shadow Cat

Team: Neo Blitz

Comments: Son of Tom and Cassandra Umbro, warriors of the legendary Blitz Team.

****

Judge: BEGIN!

The Shadow Cat roared and the White Blade Liger responded with one of its own. Mizuki watched from atop the Judge Capsule with Phantom, Shadow, Bit, and Leena. She wasn't sure who to root for. While she was annoyed by both, they were also her friends and she had a crush on the both of them. 

The two cat-like zoids began walking in a circle, never taking their eyes off one another. This battle was gonna be good. The Shadow Cat jumped forward and the liger jumped back. Shane's zoid opened fire with its shock cannon and the Blade Liger ran forward. Its blade attack missed and the Shadow Cat retaliated with another jumping attack. The attack missed and the zoids went back to staring each other down.

****

Shane: Think that's good enough for a warm-up?

****

Vince: Yeah, let's get this battle started.

The Shadow Cat activated its stealth shield and ran towards the Blade Liger. It connected with a claw attack and turned for another. The Blade Liger stood still. Vince knew how Shane fought and was expecting the second attack to come from the left.

Just as the Shadow Cat leapt into the air, the Blade Liger turned and opened its blades. It jumped into the air, right towards the Shadow Cat. Shane moved his zoid out of the way just in time but zoid's leg took some damage. He deactivated the stealth shield and turned to face to Blade Liger.

The White Blade Liger was running forward for another attack. The Shadow Cat was about to be finished off when Shane had an idea.

****

Shane: Shadow Claw!

The blade and claw connected. There was a flash of light and several large sparks. The energies that charged each attack were the exact opposite frequency. This caused a problem. Suddenly the Blade Liger's blade snapped off and the zoid went spinning. It tried to get up but couldn't.

****

Judge: Battle over… Tournament over! The Winner is…

SHANE UMBRO!

The Shadow Cat limped over to the Blade Liger and Shane jumped out of his zoid. Vince did the same and dusted himself off as Shane ran over.

****

Shane: Good fight.

****

Vince: Yeah. Well that was fun. What do you think, liger?

The White Blade Liger turned its head slightly and let out a low growl. Shane and Vince started laughing. Mizuki ran up and stopped to catch her breath. By the time she did Bit, Leena, Tom, and Cassandra and joined them.

**Next Day, Blitz Team Hanger**

All of the kids' zoids were undergoing repairs. Peter was out of bed and was trying to work on his zoid but he was continuously shooed out of the hanger. Cassandra walked into the hanger, looking for her husband.

****

Cassandra: Shane, have you seen your father?

****

Shane: Yeah, mom. He's outside. Want me to go get him?

****

Cassandra: Okay.

Shane jumped off the Shadow Cat and ran outside. Tom was sitting on a nearby cliff, reading an old book. Shane ran up and Tom looked up.

****

Shane: Dad, Mom's looking for you. She's in the hanger now.

****

Tom: Okay, let's go see what she wants.

Tom got up and heard a familiar noise. He sighed and Shane looked confused. The piece of cliff they were on crumbled and then it fell down the side of the cliff. Tom and Shane went with it.

****

Shane: *moves rock*… this must be the "Evil Cliff"

****

Tom: Yep.

**Hanger**

****

Cassandra: Cliff got ya again, Tom.

****

Tom: Yeah, got Shane this time, too.

****

Cassandra: What? He's okay, right?  
**Shane**: Relax, Mom. I'm fine.

****

Cassandra: Well…there's a call for the Phantom in the Tactics Room.

****

Phantom: *pulls on mask* Well then…'

Phantom and Cassandra went to the Tactics room and Shane returned to his zoid. Vince and Mizuki started laughing after he told them what happened.

**Four Days Later, Kids' Lounge**

Vince was hard at work on his third Liger Zero model. This one was for the Panzer armor. Mizuki and Shane were playing a game of chess and Peter was listening to CD.

****

Mizuki: Check.

Mizuki was happy. This was the closest she had ever come to winning a game of chess against Shane. The boy thought for a moment then moved his King.

****

Shane: Check_Mate._

Mizuki stared at the board in disbelief. Her king was cornered by Shane's Queen and remaining Rook. She studied the board as Shane got up to find something to eat.

****

Vince: Ha! Finished! The Liger Zero Panzer. Only one more and I'll have all the Liger's.

****

Peter: *pauses CD* Vince, Dr. Tauros had to be the only other person to that obsessed with those models.

****

Vince: Well he was my grandfather. Besides, I'm not obsessed. I only collect ligers and zoids with Charged Particle Cannons.

****

Peter: Okay then…*goes back to CD*

There was a knock at the door and everyone looked up. They all said, "come in" at the same time. Bit walked into the room.

****

Bit: Can you kids run into the city for us?

****

Vince: Sure, what do you want us to go to the city for?

****

Bit: I kinda forgot to pick up the ammo we ordered… 

****

Peter: Okay, once Shane gets back we'll go get the ammo.

****

Bit: Thanks, kids,

Bit left the room as Shane returned. About five minutes later they were ready to leave. They were going to hitch a ride with Harry who also had to go to the city.

**20 Minutes later, outside Parts Shop**

Because there was so much ammo, the kids just sent it on a Gustav. They were walking down the street as the sky began to darken. The streetlights clicked on and the kids continued to talk. Suddenly Shane turned around, his face a mix of anger, confusion, and worry. Just as Shane turned, something reached from the shadows and grabbed Vince. Shane activated his Shock Glove and dove in the direction Vince had disappeared. Peter pushed Mizuki behind him and raised both his fists.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and Shane crashed to the cement at Peter's feet. He was unconscious. Peter stepped forward but found nothing in the shadows. Mizuki knelt down next to Shane and looked up at Peter. The oldest member of the Neo Blitz Team shook his head, a worried look on his face.

**Tauros Base, 20 minutes later**

****

Bit and Leena: WHAT!?!?!

Peter and Mizuki received several confused looks when they walked into the base carrying the unconscious Shane. When asked of Vince's location…they just said to get Bit and Leena in the Lounge. They explained what happened and both Bit and Leena jumped into the air.

****

Bit: Did you see who it was?!?!

****

Mizuki: No but Shane might have.

****

Peter: Shane tried to go after whoever grabbed Vince but something happened and Shane got knocked out.

****

Leena: Whoever kidnapped Vince is gonna pay!

Leena and Bit were furious. Mizuki and Peter sat on the couch, both extremely worried. Shane was lying on the opposite couch, still unconscious. Tom and Cassandra were standing in the doorway, their faces a mix of anger and worry. Suddenly the view screen turned on. A woman with short black hair was on screen. Her eyes were completely black with red pupils. There was a blood red strip running across her left cheek.

****

Woman: Hello Blitz Team. I am Rouge Noir.

****

Bit: Could you call back later, now isn't a good time.

****

Rouge: Let me guess… one of you is missing a child?

****

Leena: Alright, lady. What do you know about Vince?

****

Rouge: Young Vincent is here at my base.

The woman moved to the left. Vince was bound and gagged in a chair in the back of the room. A large scary guy was standing next to him. Vince looked like someone had just beat him up. He was unconscious. 

  
**Phantom**: *Steps forward* What do you want, Rouge?

****

Bit and Leena: GIVE US BACK OUR SON OR ELSE!

Rouge just burst into insane laughter. Shane began to stir and everyone else entered the room. They were all confused.

****

Rouge: I'm challenging you to a zoid battle. If you win you get your son back.

****

Bit: And if you win…

****

Rouge: If my team wins we take all of your zoids and we kill Young Vincent. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Time:

Alfonze? What kind of a name is Alfonze?


	14. *A short chapter because of Writer's Blo...

****

ZOIDS

A New Terror

Chapter 14

By: Spectral

Note: I do not own ZOIDS or its characters. Here is a list of the characters that I do own: Peter, The Strike Ray, Cassandra, The Black Wing Liger, The Shadow Cat, Phantom, Mizuki, Vince, Renegade, The Shadow Stalker Team, Shane, Edd, and The Dark Claws.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Rouge hung up the phone while still laughing evilly. Bit and Leena attempted to rush out of the room and to their zoids but Phantom and Cassandra grabbed them and dropped them back on the couch.

****

Bit: What's the big idea? We're trying to save our son!

****

Phantom: First of all, you don't even know where Rouge's base is.

****

Shadow: And, if you just go charging in, they'll kill Vince and then blow the two of you away.

****

Brad: So then what are we gonna do?

****

Phantom: We're going to fight and win.

****

Leena: Why don't you two sneak into the base and rescue Vince?

****

Shadow: Besides the fact that we don't know where the base is, it's very well guarded and too risky to try to sneak in.

****

Phantom: Which means that you three will be staying here.

Shane, Mizuki, and Peter were trying to creep out of the room. They froze solid when Phantom spoke. 

****

Phantom: Which means we're leaving someone here to watch you.

****

Shadow: *notices kid's evil grins* And it won't be Harry. We're locking you in the Underground base with the computer.

**Rouge's Base**

Rouge had hung up the phone and was still laughing evilly. A shoe flew out of nowhere and hit in the head. She stopped laughing and looked around. Vince began to awaken.

****

Vince: Uhh.. what happened?

****

Rouge: Well look who's awake.

****

Vince: Now I remember! You'd better let me go before my parents get here!

****

Rouge: Silence! It think it's time for a little fun…

Vince got nervous as Rouge pulled some wires out of a nearby machine. The metal ends were exposed. Rouge taped the wires to Vince's for.

****

Vince: What are you doing?

****

Rouge: This machine will send a signal directly to the pain center of your brain. Have fun.

Vince's eyes widened in horror as Rouge flipped on the machine. There was a soft humming and then a white-hot searing pain shot through Vince. It spread through his whole body. He was screaming while Rouge laughed. Alphonze, Rouge's younger brother, still just stared into space. He was almost a zombie.

After about three minutes, the pain stopped. Vince sagged in the chair and Rouge continued to laugh. 

**Underground base… later while the Blitz Team is fighting Rouge's Team**

****

Peter: *tries to force doors open but gives up* We're stuck in here…

****

Mizuki: If only we could shut down that computer…Shane?

Shane was typing away at the computer suddenly the computer froze and the doors unlocked.

****

Mizuki: How'd you do that?

****

Shane: Never mind. We have to go save Vince. SUIT UP!

****

Mizuki and Peter: Suit up? Huh?

Shane walked over to what appeared to be a normal wall. He pulled a panel off and revealed a strange symbol. It was the Phantom's Symbol. Shane pulled something out of his shirt. It was a small gold pendant. The pendant was the symbol of the Phantom. He stuck it into a small indentation on the wall. The metal began creaking as the wall opened.

****

Mizuki: Woah…

Inside the secret room was what looked like a military armory.

****

Shane: All right let's try this again… SUIT UP!

=======================================================

Next Time:

SUIT UP!


	15. SUIT UP!

****

ZOIDS

A New Terror

Chapter 15

By: Spectral

Note: I do not own ZOIDS or its characters. Here is a list of the characters that I do own: Peter, The Strike Ray, Cassandra, The Black Wing Liger, The Shadow Cat, Phantom, Mizuki, Vince, Renegade, The Shadow Stalker Team, Shane, Edd, and The Dark Claws.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

****

Peter: What?

****

Shane: Grab some equipment and a costume and we'll be going after Rouge.

****

Mizuki: Shane, we know you want to save Vince, we all do, but…

****

Shane: It's not just that. We have to prove to our parents that we aren't just kids any more, that we can handle stuff like this. We have to be able to take care of our own team. Now let's go.

Mizuki watched Shane walk into the armory. She looked at Peter. He older teammate nodded and followed Shane.

****

Mizuki: *sigh* Wait for me!

Mizuki ran after them.

**Minutes later**

Shane pointed out a room for Mizuki to change in. Mizuki walked into the room carrying all the stuff she had picked out. Peter followed Shane to another room.

Shane walked over to a locker and opened it. Peter chose one on the other side of the room.

****

Peter: *starts changing* Where'd all this stuff come from?

****

Shane: Even though zoids are the primary weapons for any kind of battle, they still used make and come up with all this kind of stuff. My dad used to regularly attack the research centers and steal all their stuff. Then he'd destroy whatever was left.

****

Peter: Why?

****

Shane: Don't know, he never told me.

Shane and Peter finished changing. Peter's suit was black and the same blue-green as his hair. There was a Spark Gun on either side of his belt and a scanning/targeting scope of the right side of his head. He snapped a remote-calling device onto his left wrist and turned to his younger teammate. 

Shane was dressed in all black. He also had blue armor on his chest, back, legs and arms. A long red scarf was tied around his neck. There was a sword on one side of his belt and two pouches on the other. He also snapped a remote-calling device to his wrist and then ran a gloved hand through his short brown hair.

They closed the lockers and left the room. Mizuki was waiting for them back in the armory. She was wearing a red and purple jumpsuit. A belt around her waist held several weapons and electronic devices. Her long red-brown hair was tied back into a ponytail and a remote-calling devise was on her wrist.

****

Mizuki: Hmmm… I like these. Maybe we should use these as our new battle uniforms.

****

Peter: Hey, Shane, what are these remote things for?

****

Shane: They'll let us call our zoids. We'll need them to get away quickly.

**Battlefield**

The Blitz Team battled on against what seemed to be a never-ending army of zoids. No matter how many they destroyed, more seemed to march out of Rouge's base.

****

Shadow: *over private link* Tom, the base's computer just went off line.

****

Phantom: I know. 

****

Shadow: That means the kids will be escaping.

****

Phantom: Yeah, but did you actually think we could hold them?

****

Shadow: No.

****

Phantom: Don't worry. I'm sure they'll be fine. C'mon just look at their parents, the best sniper there is and the only one to be able to pilot the Shadow Fox, The Wild Eagle and Sword of Storms, and the two Warriors of Legend.

****

Shadow: Should we tell the others?

****

Phantom: No, let's see how things play out first. STRIKE LASER CLAW!

The Black Wing Liger and Helcat continued to fight on with the rest of the Blitz Team.

**Rouge's Base**

Rouge sat in her large chair watching her automated zoids fight. They were being taken down quickly but soon the numbers would overwhelm her enemies. At the thought of their death she began to laugh evilly.

****

Vince: *still hooked up to machine* SHUT UP ALL READY!

Rouge ignored the boy and continued to laugh. Alphonze still stared into space. Suddenly a shoe flew from nowhere and hit Rouge in the head. The evil woman looked around then turned back to the battle.

****

Vince: You're zoids are going down lady! The Blitz Team will win and you'll be thrown in jail!

Rouge just flipped a switch and the machine turned back on. Vince screamed in agony as the white-hot pain shot through his body again. Rouge began laughing again, paused, looked around for flying shoes, and then continued to laugh evilly. Suddenly another shoe hit Rouge in the head. She looked around again, then turned the machine up and continued to laugh. Vince continued to scream and Alphonze still stared into space.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time: 

I really can't think of something to call the next chapter so make up your own name…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Things are progressing nicely. We have new villains and old ones returning in later chapters. The heroes are ready to fight and the "Terror" will soon be revealed. 

****

Random Person: What's with the shoes?

What shoes?

****

RP: The shoes that keep hitting Rouge in the head.

There are no shoes hitting Rouge in the head.

****

RP: *dodges flying shoe* Yes there are! There's one right now.

Well, I grow tired of you and I have fics to write and a world to conquer so…*picks up bazooka* goodbye.

****

RP: Uh oh…

BOOM

*watches RP fly into the distance* Haha, that was fun. As I said I must now leave. 

*Disappears in a vortex of pure cheese*


	16. Battle!

****

ZOIDS

A New Terror

Chapter 16

By: Spectral

Note: I do not own ZOIDS or its characters. Here is a list of the characters that I do own: Peter, The Strike Ray, Cassandra, The Black Wing Liger, The Shadow Cat, Phantom, Mizuki, Vince, Renegade, The Shadow Stalker Team, Shane, Edd, and The Dark Claws.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

A Hammer Kaiser flew over the battlefield where the Blitz Team was fighting. Shane had been silent the entire trip. Mizuki knew something was wrong with her friend but couldn't quite figure out what. Peter was checking out the Tazer Guns he'd selected to bring with him. 

****

Shane: Let's go.

****

Mizuki: What are we going up against, Shane?

****

Shane: Does it really matter? We can beat anything in our way. There's Rouge's base. Are you two in or not?

****

Mizuki: I'm in.

****

Peter: Me too.

Shane put the Hammer Kaiser on autopilot. Then they all proceeded to the exit. 

**Back at the battlefield**

Bit Cloud wiped the sweat from his forehead and pushed the liger forward. After attacking with the Strike Laser Claw, he noticed something parachuting down to Rouge's base in the distance. He magnified the image on the cockpit window and recognized the kids.

****

Bit: Hey guys! The kids are here! And they're over by the base!

****

Brad: What?!

****

Naomi: What are they wearing?

****

Jamie: Looks like some strange armor.

****

Leena: And Weapons…

****

Pierce: How'd they escape from the underground base?

****

Brad: You didn't have anything to do with this did you, Tom?

****

Phantom: No…

**On top of the base**

Mizuki set some explosives down and then dove behind the energy shield Shane set up. She pressed the detonator and there was a new skylight.

Peter raised a tazer gun and jumped through the hole. Mizuki went next, followed by Shane. They looked around. Shane destroyed a security camera with a shuriken and they started walking down the hall they were in.

**Control room**

Vince had passed out and Rouge had put a helmet on to protect herself from the shoes. Alphonze was still staring into space. Suddenly an alarm went off. Rouge looked up at the monitor and saw the intruders.

****

Rouge: Intruders?!?!? But the Blitz Team is fighting my armies! Who's in the base…wait…they're just kids. HA! Let's have some fun…

Rouge began to activate several traps. She started to laugh evilly, paused and look around for shoes. When none came she started to laugh again. She stopped suddenly, turned around, and punched the shoe away.

****

Rouge: HA! No shoes will get me now! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Rouge's chair broke and she fell face-first onto the floor.

****

Rouge: Ouch…

**Hallway**

Peter, Shane, and Mizuki jumped in surprise as a wall slammed down in front of them. Another wall slammed down behind them. The walls began to close in.

****

Peter: We have a problem!

****

Mizuki: Explosives?

****

Peter: The area's too small. We'd be blown to bits too.

****

Shane: I'll handle this…

Shane drew his sword and stepped forward. He slashed at the front wall three times creating a large triangular hole.

****

Shane: Go!

Mizuki climbed through the hole and the walls sped up. Peter and Shane tried to hold the walls in place but weren't doing well.

****

Shane: I said get moving!

****

Peter: But…

****

Shane: Go!

Peter reluctantly climbed out of the hole in the wall. Shane began to inch closer to the hole but the walls sped up more. He began to weaken against the force of the steel. Just as his arms were about to give out, Mizuki and Peter pulled him out of the trap.

****

Shane: Thanks guys…

****

Peter: No problem.

****

Mizuki: Let's get going.

**A little later**

The kids were continuing down the hall cautiously. Suddenly the floor began to tilt backwards. They began to slide down the steep incline. At the bottom of the slide, several spikes shot out of the walls. Shane tried to stab the wall with his sword but slipped and continued to fall. Peter fired a grappling hook but only took out a security camera. Mizuki pulled the pin on a grenade and threw it down the slide. The grenade exploded on impact with all the spikes. Mizuki and the others slid into a dark dead end at the bottom of the slide. They all pulled out lights and looked around. Shane yelled in surprise when he picked up a skull. The entire room was littered with bones.

****

Peter: This is unpleasant…

****

Shane: *frightened* Let's get out of here.

****

Mizuki: *sickened* Yeah let's go…

**Control Room**

****

Rouge: HAHAHAHA! That's the end of those kids!

****

Vince: Wha…what's going on?

The door suddenly exploded. Shurikens flew through the hole and slice the wire that hooked Vince up to Rouge's machine. Peter, Shane, and Mizuki stepped through the smoking hole that used to be the door, weapons drawn.

****

Rouge: WHAT?! Alphonze, Attack!

The zombie like Alphonze stepped forward and knocked Mizuki out of the way. Shane jumped over his next attack and kicked the large man in the back. When he barely reacted, Shane was more than a bit surprised.

****

Shane: That was like kicking a brick wall!

****

Mizuki: Maybe he'd like a grenade!

****

Shane: No, he's got Peter.

Alphonze was currently trying to crush Peter. Mizuki kicked Alphonze in back of the knee and he stumbled forward, dropping Peter. Peter rolled out of the way and Shane threw a ninja star at Alphonze. It hit him in the back and bounced off with a metal hitting metal sound.

****

Shane: What the...

Shane was cut short as Alphonze landed a backhand to him. The boy went flying and almost hit Rouge. Rogue pulled out a knife and turned to the direction Shane flew.

Peter fired both of his tazer guns at Alphonze. The large man was shocked and began to smoke. A piece of his skin fell off, revealing a metallic interior.

****

Mizuki: He's a robot!  


Peter cut the tazer power and Alphonze fell to the ground. He began to get up again and Mizuki threw a grenade at him. The robot exploded and Rouge hit the wall behind where he just was. She pressed hidden panel and disappeared behind a secret passage. 

****

Computer: RELEASE ALL ZOIDS IMMEDIATELY! DESTROY ALL INTRUDERS!  


****

Shane: Get Vince and let's go!

Peter and Mizuki rushed over to the semi-conscious Vince and Peter began to untie him. Mizuki tried to wake him up but failed. Once Vince was free he fell forward onto Mizuki. He woke up when he almost knocked her over but was too weak to get up. He fell back against Mizuki and looked up at her.

****

Vince: What's going on?

****

Mizuki: Are you okay?

****

Peter: Hey you two, let's go. 

Vince and Mizuki looked at Peter and then at eachother. They turned bright red and Mizuki rolled Vince off of her. Peter walked over and helped them both off the ground. Vince wobbled a bit but Peter caught him before he fell over.

****

Vince: I don't think I can stand…

****

Shane: Don't worry, we'll help.

****

Mizuki: Wait a minute…where'd you go?

****

Shane: I was disarming the base's defenses. Let's call our zoids and get moving.

Each of them activated the remote calling devices. There was a rumbling and the Shadow Cat slammed through the wall. It roared and lowered its head. The Spino-Sappa cut through what was left of the wall and both it and the Strike Ray awaited their pilots. 

Peter and Shane put Vince in the Shadow Cat's extra seat. Mizuki jumped into her zoid and Peter got into his. The Shadow Cat's cockpit closed and Shane brought up a comm link to his friends.

****

Shane: See is you can cut us a path, guys. Once we get to the Hover Cargo we should be safe.

****

Mizuki and Peter: Right!

The Spino-Sappa charged forward and opened fire. The Strike Ray flew over the enemy, dropping bombs. The Shadow Cat followed after them, firing only when it needed to. After a few moments of fighting through enemy zoids, they saw the Liger Zero and HelCat.

****

Shadow: Are you kids okay?

****

Mizuki: We're fine.

****

Bit: What happened to Vince?

****

Shane: Hold on…

Shane switched the comm view to the rear seat. The weakened Vince looked up at the comm screen and smiled.

****

Vince: Hey, Dad.

****

Shane: I'm going to get Vince back to the Hover Cargo. 

****

Mizuki: Peter and I will stay to fight.

****

Shane: See ya later.

****

Shadow: I'll go with you.

The Shadow Cat and HelCat ran towards the Hover Cargo. The Spino-Sappa turned and started to slice through the nearest enemy. The Strike Ray flew on formation with the Storm Sworder and Raynos as gunfire rained down on the enemy.

**Near the HoverCargo**

****

Leena: Weasel Unit Total Assault!  


The missiles, bullets, and energy blasts flew through the air. They destroyed several zoids and the GunSniper turned around to launch another attack.

****

Naomi: Leena, behind you.

The GunSniper turned to see a Zaber Fang headed fight for it. She was about to turn and fire when…

****

Shane: Shadow Claw!

The Zaber Fang's head hit the ground in front of the Shadow Cat. The zoid looked up at the two Gun Snipers and roared.

****

Naomi: Shane?

****

Shane: The one and only. 

****

Leena: What happened to Vince?

****

Shane: He's here with me.

The Shadow Cat and Gun Sniper got into the Hover Cargo. Brad looked up from the repairs he was doing on the Shadow Fox. Leena jumped out of her Zoid and rushed over to the Shadow Cat. Shane was trying to lift Vince out of the zoid but was having a bit of trouble. Brad walked over from the Shadow Fox and lifted Vince out of the Zoid. Leena and Brad went to the medical bay and Shane went to the bridge. He brought up a comm link and called Mizuki and Peter.

****

Shane: I got Vince back to the Hover Cargo. How are things going out there?

****

Mizuki: We could use a bit of help. 

****

Shane: Okay. Time to wipe them all out at once.

****

Peter: How are you going to do that?

****

Shane: Like this. HAMMER KAISER, ATTACK!

The Hammer Kaiser lowered from the clouds and several missile pods opened on it. Every gun and cannon it had pointed down at Rouge's zoids.

****

Shane: FIRE!

Fire rained down from the sky. Rouge's zoids exploded one by one. Soon the only zoids standing (or flying) belonged to the Blitz and Neo Blitz teams. 

****

Shane: HAHAHAHAHAHA! That takes care of them!

****

Everyoneelse: *sweat drop*

**Later, Back at the Taros Base**

All four kids sat in the medical bay. Vince was asleep on one of the beds while the others were having minor injuries patched up. 

****

Tom: Going after that Rouge woman alone was a stupid move.

****

Naomi: You could've all been killed. 

****

Leena: But you did save Vince…

****

Cassandra: And beat all of those zoids…

****

Brad: So…

****

Pierce: You're off the hook for now.

****

Tom: But, if you ever do anything like that ever again…

****

Shane: We're in a lot of trouble?

****

Cassandra: You got it.

**A few days later**

****

Judge: Area Scanned. Battlefield Set-up. The Neo Blitz Team VS the Raiders Team. Battle-mode 0990. Ready…FIGHT!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Time:

First Official Battle

  



	17. First Offical Battle

****

ZOIDS

A New Terror

Chapter 17

By: Spectral

Note: I do not own ZOIDS or its characters. Here is a list of the characters that I do own: Peter, The Strike Ray, Cassandra, The Black Wing Liger, The Shadow Cat, Phantom, Mizuki, Vince, Renegade, The Shadow Stalker Team, Shane, Edd, and The Dark Claws.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

****

Judge: Ready…FIGHT!

****

Vince: Shane, you deal with the Metal Rhinos. Mizuki, the Rev Raptor's all yours. Peter, the Pteres is yours. I'll take on the Zaber Fang. Let's win our first official battle!

****

Peter, Mizuki, and Shane: Roger that.

It was the Neo Blitz Team's first official battle in Class E. They had just been entered into the ZBC database that morning and were registered to battle.

They had also just moved out of the Taros Base and into the underground base.   
The Strike Ray opened fire and began to chase after the chain gun wielding Pteres. Soon, the Raiderz Team zoid was spiraling to the ground as the Strike Ray flew overhead. 

****

RevRaptorPilot: Take this!  


This pilot was obviously a rookie. All they were doing was making blind charges. Mizuki smirked and activated her zoid's chainsaws. The Rev Raptor turned and can running back for another attack. With one quick movement, the Rev Raptor was without a leg and the Spino-Sappa was walking away. 

The Metal Rhinos (sorry if you don't know what this zoid is…) was shooting at the Shadow Cat with its heavy side cannons. The agile panther type zoid dodged between the shots as it ran towards its adversary. Soon it was within range.

****

Metal Rhinos Pilot: Now you're mine!

The Metal Rhinos' horn was surrounded by a glow as it started to spin at a high speed. It ran forward, intent on hitting the Shadow Cat. 

****

Shane: Strike Shadow Claw!

The Shadow Cat landed with only a few scratches on it. The Metal Rhinos fell to the ground as its right leg and right side cannon fell off.

The White Blade Liger was literally running circles around the Zaber Fang. The red tiger type zoid fired at the after-image or the Blade Liger and missed. Soon, the zoid's side was cut open and it fell to the ground as the Blade Liger put its blades away.

****

Judge: Battle Over, Battle Over. The winner is…The Neo Blitz Team! Good battle young warriors. Till the next time, should our paths cross again.

With that, the Judge Capsule closed and took off. The Neo Blitz Team zoids gathered at two Gustavs they had bought to transport their zoids and loaded them onto the transports.

**Later at the new Neo Blitz Team Base**  


The kids were having a victory dinner. They had remodeled most of the underground base because according to Mizuki, the doom and gloom feeling had to go. 

****

Vince: That was great but…

****

Shane: We need better opponents…

****

Vince: Yeah, these E Class rookies are just boring.

****

Peter: Well, if we keep winning the way we have been, we'll be moving up in the ranks in no time.

****

Shane: Then we need to battle more often.

Almost as if they had heard him, a message from the ZBC appeared on the computer screen. It was the next assigned battle. Vince got up and answered the message.

****

Mizuki: Who're our next victims?

****

Vince: The Ambient Team…

****

Shane: More rookies…

**Three Days Later on the battlefield**

The Neo Blitz Team zoids were waiting for the Ambient Team to arrive. The Judge Capsule had landed and the Judge also had no idea where the Ambient Team was. Suddenly, something fell from the sky and crushed the Judge Capsule. It rose from the ground and opened.

****

Peter: The Dark Judge!

****

Dark Judge: HAHAHAHAHA! Sorry kids but this battle's been taken over by the BackDraft Group!

A black Whale King lowered from the sky and deployed three HelCats and a Saber Tiger.

****

Dark Judge: Area Scanned, Battlefield set-up. Gold Team VS The Neo Blitz Team. Battle mode 0999. Ready…FIGHT!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Time:  
BackDraft Battle


End file.
